Broken
by Sayuri Taisho
Summary: Ella ya no lo miraría de nuevo. Y él... él había muerto con ella.


La montaña estaba destruida por completo. Los primeros rayos del sol rayaron en el horizonte y el canto de las aves le dio la bienvenida a un nuevo día.

Un día rojo.

Los árboles estaban hechos cenizas, un par de ellos todavía brillaban con las últimas llamas de lo que había sido un infierno una hora antes.

El suelo estaba cubierto de partes y trozos sanguinolentos de los cientos de demonios que habían muerto aquella noche.

Naraku estaba regado en pedazos a su alrededor.

La perla de Shikon por fin había desaparecido.

La maldición de Miroku ya no existía.

Las venganzas de todos habían sido llevadas a cabo.

Por fin habían terminado. Su misión, su objetivo. Lo habían cumplido.

Pero ya nada importaba.

Sango estaba abrazada a Kohaku como si su vida se fuese en ello y para su total alivio, él le devolvía el abrazo. Estaba vivo. Pero ella no era feliz.

Miroku miraba su mano desnuda sin ver, por primera vez sin tener el rosario a su alrededor. No estaba aliviado, ni feliz.

Shippou yacía inconsciente junto con Kirara. Ambos estaban demasiado agotados.

Kouga estaba acostado malherido en las raíces quemadas de un árbol cercano.

Inuyasha estaba arrodillado con las orejas agachadas, cabizbajo, con el cabello cubriéndole el rostro y sus manos inertes a ambos lados. Estaba vacío. Estaba en shock.

A sus pies, tendido sobre su haori, estaba el cuerpo de Kagome. Frío, inmóvil, y sin vida.

Ella había muerto por su incompetencia, por su descuido. Porque prefirió asestarle el golpe final a Naraku que ponerla a salvo como lo había hecho tantas veces antes. Y ahora Kagome nunca le sonreiría de nuevo, ni lo mandaría al suelo con su conjuro.

De hecho, en el mismo instante en el que ella había muerto, su rosario se había desprendido de su cuello y yacía regado por todo el suelo a su alrededor.

Estiró la mano y por millonésima vez le acarició el rostro despacio. Su piel seguía suave como la seda, pero estaba fría. Ella ya no sonreía a su contacto como solía hacerlo cuando él se mostraba cariñoso.

¿Por qué lo había hecho tan pocas veces? ¿Por qué demonios habían peleado tanto?

El sonido de pasos ni siquiera lo inmutó. Miroku puso su mano, ahora común y corriente, sobre su hombro derecho y apretó un poco.

-Debemos volver a la aldea, Inuyasha. Todos necesitamos curarnos. Debemos buscar un lugar para…. –el monje no completó la frase. No se atrevió a hacerlo.

El hanyou finalmente tomó el cuerpo de la sacerdotisa y comenzó a caminar en silencio hacia la aldea.

Odiaba esa mirada de compasión que todos le dirigían en cualquier lado. Odiaba ver el rostro triste de la anciana Kaede y las lágrimas de Shippou que no paraba de llorar.

Odió la pregunta que le hizo Sango recordándole que debía ir a la otra época a decirle a la señora Higurashi que por su culpa su hija había muerto.

Se odiaba a sí mismo.

Agachó más la cabeza para no ver a nadie. Quería irse de allí. Quería hacerlo, maldición, pero no podía alejarse de ella. No podía dejarla sola.

Apretujó las manos frías de Kagome entre las suyas rogando con su alma sentir que ella le devolvía la caricia, pero no pasó. Ella no respondió. Ya nunca más lo haría.

Ella realmente nunca volvería a mirarlo a los ojos.

Algo en su interior se rompió cuando la idea penetró lentamente la neblina que rondaba en su mente, y él se rompió con eso.

Una solitaria lágrima se deslizó desde la comisura de sus ojos por su piel hasta perderse en su cuello. Y otra, y otra más.

Entonces lloró. Lloró como nunca lo había hecho en su vida. Las lágrimas no paraban de salir, su pecho no paraba de saltar. Y los lamentos comenzaron a escapar de su garganta.

Inuyasha se quebró por primera vez en su vida, y dejó su cabeza descansar en el vientre inerte de la joven sacerdotisa.

Enterró su rostro en el kimono ceremonial blanco con el que la habían vestido y dejó que su alma se escapara en cada lágrima. Él no sería nada sin Kagome. No sería nadie.

Él la amaba, maldita sea. La amaba como nunca amó. ¿Por qué demonios nunca se lo había dicho?

Ah, sí. Por su estúpido orgullo.

¿Y de qué le servía su orgullo ahora que ella estaba muerta?

De nada.

No supo cuánto tiempo lloró sobre su regazo. Nunca se había sentido tan solo y devastado en su vida. Levantó la cabeza, se acercó a su rostro e hizo lo que siempre quiso hacer: La besó.

No le importó que todos lo vieran. No le importó que Sango aumentara el nivel de sus sollozos cuando lo vio hacerlo. Él quería probar sus labios aunque fuera una maldita vez.

Pero no le supieron a nada, y él no vería el sonrojo adornar sus mejillas por haberlo hecho.

Entonces Inuyasha se alejó de ella y aulló de dolor.

Uno, dos, tres. A su lamento de dolor se unieron los lobos que, liderados por Kouga , se negaban a abandonar el sitio donde iban a sepultar a Kagome.

El maldito lobo no le había dicho nada. Nadie lo había hecho. Y él quería que le dijeran que era su culpa, porque lo era.

Si hubiera sólo una manera, una maldita manera de traerla de regreso, él lo haría. No importaba cuánto le costara. No le importaba nada. Él sólo quería verla sonreír una vez más.

Alguien dijo que ya era hora. La luna ya se alzaba sobre el cielo.

 _No._

No, él no iba a permitir que Kagome simplemente se fuera. No así, no sin decirle que la amaba, no sin que ella supiera que se había convertido en lo mejor de su vida.

 _No._

Unas manos lo tomaron por los brazos y trataron de separarlo de ella. Inuyasha se giró bruscamente gruñendo. No se la iban a llevar.

Si tan sólo…

-¡Inuyasha, espera!

Él ignoró las voces que lo llamaban a gritos. Ellos no entendían, había una esperanza. Él haría lo que fuera por traer a Kagome de vuelta.

La presionó contra su pecho rogando que no fuera demasiado tarde. Había una esperanza, y él no descansaría en paz si no lo intentara.

Se dejó guiar por sus instintos como nunca antes lo había hecho y siguió el aroma tan característico. Debía encontrarlo pronto.

Sesshomaru se detuvo en seco. Su medio hermano estaba de pie unos metros más allá, pero no lucía el porte orgulloso y altanero de siempre.

Estaba encogido, su cabello era un desastre y sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados. ¿Inuyasha había llorado…?

Entonces la vio, la sacerdotisa sin vida colgando de sus brazos.

Sesshomaru lo miró sin decir ni una palabra. Él se acercó un poco más y se detuvo. Dejó a Kagome en el suelo frente a su hermano y se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas agachando la cabeza. Él tenía que hacerlo, o lo mataría y lo haría él mismo.

-Revívela. –Su voz sonó extraña y ronca. –Revívela, usa Colmillo Sangrado, Sesshomaru. _Por favor_. –No vaciló al decir las últimas dos palabras. Ya nada le importaba, su orgullo se había muerto con ella.

Su medio hermano lo miró sin ocultar su sorpresa. Aquello no era propio de él.

-¿Cómo fuiste tan imbécil para dejar que esto pasara? –la voz usualmente fría de Sesshomaru mostró un dejo de molestia.

-¡FUE MI MALDITA CULPA! –Inuyasha enterró sus puños en la tierra con rabia. Su cuerpo entero temblaba. –Revívela. –aquello fue un susurro. –Pídeme lo que quieras, Sesshomaru. Pero hazlo.

-Tú no tienes nada qué ofrecerme –el desprecio en la voz de su medio hermano lo agobió.

-Entonces mátame. –Las palabras salieron directo de su mente a su boca, sin un filtro. No le importaba. –Siempre has dicho que soy la vergüenza de la familia. Siempre has querido verme muerto. ¡Entonces hazlo, maldita sea, toma mi vida por la de ella!

Sesshomaru no dijo nada. Se dedicó a observarlo desde arriba con su mirada fría.

Luego de un minuto que pareció eterno, por fin habló.

-¿Desde cuándo murió?

-Desde el amanecer –Inuyasha levantó la cabeza con la esperanza retumbando en el pecho.

-Puede que ya no sea posible traerla de vuelta. Debiste buscarme tan pronto como sucedió.

-¡SÓLO HAZLO, MALDITA SEA! –el medio demonio se puso de pie con la sangre hirviendo en sus venas. No iba a admitir que ahora Sesshomaru le dijera que no podía revivirla.

Su medio hermano se limitó a sacar a colmillo sagrado de su funda y mirar fijamente a Kagome. Él pudo ver a aquellos seres rodearla, pero, extrañamente no se acercaban a ella y sus almas aún estaban intactas. Pudo ver con claridad como su poder espiritual la protegía y cómo sus almas se negaban a irse. Ella estaba muerta, pero no quería abandonar su cuerpo.

Él blandió la espada sobre el cuerpo inerte y los nauseabundos seres que la rodeaban desaparecieron al instante.

Y nada más sucedió.

Inuyasha observó con la respiración contenida sin atreverse a mover si quiera un músculo.

Un minuto. Dos. Cinco. Nadie se movió.

El hanyou sintió su corazón hundirse en su pecho y la esperanza marchitarse a instante. Aquella era su última esperanza. Aquello no podía fallar.

Por un momento se había imaginado su sonrisa. Por un instante se había permitido soñar con el calor de su cuerpo sobre su espalda. Y eso era, sólo un sueño.

Él se dejó caer de nuevo al lado de su cuerpo, derrotado, incompleto.

Entonces sintió un duro golpe sobre su mejilla derecha, y se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que Sesshomaru lo había golpeado con su puño.

-¡Deja de portarte como un idiota! ¡Me avergüenzas! –Inuyasha se quedó ahí mirándolo paralizado, sin mover un solo músculo.

Una respiración frágil e inconstante atrajo la atención de ambos hermanos. El pecho de Kagome temblaba con su respiración irregular.

Aquel pequeño respiro, aquel efímero movimiento, trajo de vuelta el alma de Inuyasha a su cuerpo.

Fue como si hubiese visto el sol salir por primera vez.

No le importó su orgulloso medio hermano ni nada más. Lo único que le importaba en el mundo era el pequeño soplo de vida que la hacía estremecerse unos metros más allá.

Se abalanzó sobre ella y la levantó contra su pecho en un abrazo apretado. Escuchó su corazón latir, pudo sentir el calor regresar poco a poco a su piel. Él rió temblorosamente sintiendo que su vida regresaba con ella.

Le acarició el rostro y sus parpados temblaron levemente. Ella movió sus labios y susurró su nombre, apenas.

-Kagome… -ella sonrió apenas y abrió los párpados despacio.

Inuyasha jamás había estado tan feliz en toda su vida.

-Pensé que no te iba a ver de nuevo. –su voz fue efímera y temblorosa. Era el sonido más hermoso que había escuchado jamás.

-Te amo, Kagome. Te amo. ¿Me escuchas? –Él le cubrió el rostro de besos y pudo sentir cómo la sangre se arremolinaba en sus mejillas de aquella manera que él tanto amaba. Inuyasha la apretó de nuevo en un abrazo, bajó el rostro y por fin, la besó.

Y quiso gritar de felicidad cuando sintió los labios de ella moverse suavemente sobre los suyos, respondiendo su gesto, su amor.

Finalmente el beso terminó y ella dejó descansar su cabeza sobre su pecho. Estaba agotada.

Pero él la dejó descansar en el suelo y se puso de pie.

Sesshomaru había cumplido con su parte. Y él debía cumplir con la suya.

Se dirigió hacia él que estaba observándolo de pie unos metros más allá. Respiró profundo sintiéndose en paz. Ella estaba viva y él no quería nada más.

-Gracias, Sesshomaru –su voz fue tranquila. Miró a la luna en el horizonte. –ya puedes hacerlo.

-¿Hacer qué? –su medio hermano lo miró como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza. Inuyasha lo miró confundido.

-Mi vida por la de ella. Ése fue el trato.

-No seas ridículo –Sesshomaru se giró sobre sus talones y le dio la espalda. –cuando te mate será en una pelea, Inuyasha. No de ésta forma tan despreciable.

Acto seguido, comenzó a caminar alejándose de ellos.

Inuyasha tembló por un leve instante. Su medio hermano le había hecho un favor, el más grande que podría haberle hecho. Había revivido a Kagome y no le había pedido nada a cambio.

-¿Inuyasha? ¿Qué sucede? Me siento… mal… -él se giró y de inmediato se fue a su lado. La acunó contra su pecho y la besó en la frente con una sonrisa en los labios.

-No pasa nada, Kagome. Voy a llevarte a la aldea, es hora de descansar. –Ella se dejó acunar en su pecho y sonrió quedándose dormida.

Él comenzó a saltar entre los árboles sintiéndose vivo, pleno, felíz.

Nunca dejaría que ella se marchara de nuevo. No la dejaría sola, ni mucho menos aceptaría cualquier peligro a su alrededor.

Ella era la mujer que amaba, era su destino.


End file.
